


Gogglehead or Not?

by Poamzi48585



Category: Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Crossover, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poamzi48585/pseuds/Poamzi48585
Summary: Rika is confused by why Marcus doesn't have goggles.
Kudos: 4





	Gogglehead or Not?

Marcus and the other DATS members together with their Digimon ended up in Digimon Tamers universe.

"Wow, what is this new world?" Marcus wondered.

"Boss, it looks different from the Human World AND Digital World! But somehow, it still reminds me of the Human World..." Agumon said.

"It must be. There can't be three worlds right now. Digital World is where Digimon live and Human World is where humans live but Digimon can be brought here too... So, looking at the sky, this should be the Real World, but you never know. Let's explore!" Marcus said.

"Let's go, boss!" Agumon said.

Marcus and Agumon were walking and then Rika and Renamon met them.

"Huh, who are you...?" Rika said.

"Me? I'm Marcus Damon, the greatest fighter! For someone as awesome as me, i am both, a leader AND a fighter! Hehe!" Marcus said, arrogantly.

"Leader, huh...? Wait... You don't have goggles?" Rika noticed.

"What goggles, lady? I don't need them, i am cool that way!" Marcus is unique.

"You said you're a leader though, and most Digimon leaders have goggles from what i've heard so, why don't you have them?" Renamon asked.

"Didn't i already say why?" Marcus said.

"No, you just said you're cool." Renamon said.

Rika nodded in agreement.

"Aww, darn! That's not enough?" Marcus said.

"No." Rika said.

"Ah, alright. In honesty, don't you think i will look slightly weird with goggles? I don't believe they fit me..." Marcus said.

"Really, are you a goggle hater or something?" Rika asked.

"What? No! I just don't believe they're for me, alright?!" Marcus said.

"Be honest, do you think they're childish? Or they're just not for you, and that's the end?" Renamon asked.

"My boss is cool, that's why he doesn't have gog-

"Sorry, Agumon, i'm the one speaking..." Marcus interrupted him.

"Well, my Digimon is speaking too, but not interrupting so, go ahead..." Rika said.

"You know, i just don't think goggles are for me? They're not childish, not bad, it's just that i don't really need them... But whoever likes them, that's okay too? I really don't know why are you asking me that." Marcus respects opinions.

"Okay, okay. This boring chat will become more boring with questioning the kid who doesn't have goggles... Seriously, i don't even think i can call you a gogglehead." Rika said.

"No, you can't. You can call me coolhead!" Marcus said.

"That's a great nickname for you, boss!" Agumon agreed with Marcus.

"No, i can call you hothead, because that's what you are, hotheaded..." Truth is harsh, Rika is too.

"Hey!" Marcus didn't like his new nickname.

"What's the matter, hothead? You don't like your nickname?" Rika said.

"I don't! That was rude!" Marcus said.

"Rika doesn't really care about being rude or not so, good luck." Renamon said.

"Whatever. Next time i meet you, i will surely call you that... Pfft." Rika said.

Marcus and Agumon met Rika and Renamon, Marcus called himself a leader and knowing that Digimon leaders wear goggles, Rika was confused by Marcus' lack of goggles. Instead of googlehead, she started calling him hothead.

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> I do **not** hate Marcus. Sorry if this story made you think that i do.


End file.
